The prior art covers mechanically functioning cylinders, with radially functioning tumbler pins, which are controlled by suitable bores or variously shaped depressions in an associated flat key. From the mechanical precision standpoint, these cylinders have now been developed to a very high level. As a result of new computer-controlled milling methods, the number of permutations of a modern flat key is so high that it is now scarcely possible for two keys to undesirably have the same opening code or the same control topography. In addition, modern flat keys are the product of logical miniaturization, so that it is no longer readily possible to extend locking hierarchies, i.e. organizational safety means.
The prior art also covers electronically functioning locking systems which, as such, allow an extension of the organizational requirements with respect to said key hierarchies. Of particular interest is the possibility of time limitations regarding the opening function. Thus, access is only possible at certain times and from the organizational standpoint increases the security, which is inherent in lock technology.
Cylinders and keys having mechanical and electrical locking means in the same system are also known. Whilst the mechanical locking part of such a system can be highly developed, the associated electronics are not highly developed because of the minimal experience level in this field. This is illustrated by the fact that electronic locking systems still always drift towards reading card methods or, from the design standpoint, lock-like actuating elements are offered for the electronics, i.e. solely electronic solutions. The problem in connection with optical solutions is that energy must be provided for the transmitter and receiver, which means that the key, which is a mass-produced article, must also be provided with a power supply. In the inductive solution, as a result of the electromagnetic transfer resistances, such as air gaps and the unavoidable dissipation losses, a great deal of operating energy must be expended, whilst in the galvanic solution the problem is linked with the limits concerning the miniaturization for electromechanical contacts, i.e. for the purely galvanic or direct contacts between key and e.g. cylinder. In addition, the key and lock are mass-produced articles, which must operate in a highly precise manner, must be functionally reliable, have a long-life, be robust, inexpensive, etc, requirements that a mechanical locking system is now able to satisfy following a long development period. If these requirements are transferred to the electrical part of a locking system, then problems occur, to which no solutions are available to the expert in this field.